


I know

by gongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Historical, M/M, Not Beta Read, fluff again, war time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtang/pseuds/gongtang
Summary: Gongtang au where seongmin has a twin named sunmi that is being courted by a captain in the frontlines named taeyoung (a drabble bc I've read this one book and I can't forget it and I just had to make a gongtang content)
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 16





	I know

taeyoung gets sent to fight in the frontlines and in order to continue his courtship he writes to sunmi hoping that she'd write back, and sunmi tells seongmin how annoying taeyoung's letters are and makes him read it.

but he thinks that the letters were actually pretty decent and far from annoying and he pities taeyoung who's writing heartfelt letters only to get no responses so he plans to write back to taeyoung using sunmi's name, he only wanted to do it once.

but then it became twice, thrice, until it became the norm for them, as time went on they fell in love with each other's words. but then taeyoung comes back from winning the war, thinking he was successful in his courtship, he proposes to sunmi.

but he more or less asked her father for her hand and he agreed after sunmi said she'd be fine marrying taeyoung since all that she was looking for in a husband was good looks so they go on dates for a few times, and one time seongmin tags along their walk.

and taeyoung smells the scent of apples from seongmin, the very same scent attached on the papers he received from 'sunmi' but he brushes it off, but during one of his dates with sunmi and he asks whether sunmi kept his letters just like he did.

sunmi says that she didn't even send letters to him, and so he starts wondering who actually sent him letters. then he remembers how seongmin smelt similar to the letters. one day on his way to the Ahn household, he sees seongmin under the apple tree in their backyard eating apples and holding a stack of letters. he was smiling brightly as he read the papers, his cheeks becoming ever so red once in a while, but taeyoung isn't sure if it was because of the letters or the heat.

so he comes to take a closer look at the boy under the shade, keeping silent so as not to startle him who was concentrated on reading. when he was close enough the wind blows and the letter from seongmin's hands gets blown away, seongmin runs to capture the letter, but taeyoung gets it first. a letter from the frontlines with his name as the sender, and the ever so familiar poem he wrote to the receiver confessing his love.

Before taeyoung finishes reading his own letter, seongmin snatches it saying that he was just reading the letters her sister kept in the library and was sorry for not respecting their privacy, but taeyoung does the unimaginable and takes seongmin's in his arms, his head dips into the crook of his neck and he inhales the sickly sweet scent of apples, seongmin's favorite fruit.

"I know"

seongmin blushes deeply, a dark red setting atop his fair cheeks, as he hugs taeyoung back.


End file.
